


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turnbull and his lovely ladies

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [136]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turnbull and his lovely ladies




End file.
